Meiseki Yume
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Awalnya, Furihata hanya dititah untuk mengantarkan bekal (bencana) dari Riko untuk Kagetora yang melatih Vorpal Sword, dia bertemu Akashi lagi, dan mereka bertanding. / Suatu hari nanti, kau akan memberitahukan seluruh mimpimu padaku. / For Ahokitsune Mini Fanfic Challenge/ Warning: Canon divergence from Extra Game, shounen-ai, etc.


_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Terima kasih untuk apresiasi RnR semua di chapter sebelumnya. *ojigi* saya mohon maaf untuk kesalahan di chapter lalu. Semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya. ;)**

**.**

_**Yosh, I will survive!**_

_**Dozo, Minna-sama~ **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **_**I didn't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun. **_

**Warnings: Canon (divergence from Extra Game), boys love/shounen-ai, OOT, OOC, cliché, typo(s). **

**.**

**Italic: _Flashback_**

**.**

**Special Backsound: Reason by Yuzu**

**.**

**Saya sudah memberikan warnings. Jadi, jika ada yang tidak disukai, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. ;)**

**.**

_**Have a nice read!**_** ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

"_Kenapa harus aku yang mengantarkan?! A-aku tidak mau!" _

"_Karena kelihatannya kau sudah selesai berlatih, dan paling kurang kemajuan. Tolong antarkan ini untuk Papaku, ya. Nanti setelah adik-adik kelas kita selesai latihan, aku akan menyusul ke sana. Oke?" _

_Daulat dengan senyum manis dan acungan tinju. Penerima titah terbirit-birit menyerukan, _"Haiii'!"

Menghambur napas panjang karena mengingat kekalahan atas perdebatan sepihak yang dimenangkan oleh sang pelatih, Furihata Kouki lamat-lamat menyeret langkah menuju gimnastik sesuai alamat yang tertera dalam selembar memo catatan Aida Riko, merutuk pelan mengingat ia punya janji penting hari itu.

Dari balik julangan megahnya pintu, bergema alunan decit sepatu, derit nyaring ring, tarik-hela napas tak menentu yang berceceran di udara, peluit melengking, lantunan instruksi dari sang dirigen mengharmonisasi kesatuan performa prima mempersembahkan simfoni rutinitas latihan basket.

Tersenyum karena persamaan itu dengan yang biasanya bersenandung menghidupkan gim Seirin, Furihata memegang gagang pintu seraya mengeratkan genggaman pada _obentou_ yang dibawanya—menenangkan gejolak batin yang menolak menapakkan kaki ke sini karena tak mau terpaku kaku, lantas hendak mendorongnya terbuka.

Pintu lebih dulu dibuka.

"Ouch."

Furihata yang mencengkeram gagang pintu terlalu erat terbawa gaya tarik dalam gimnastik, ia jatuh menyusruk orang yang membuka pintu dari dalam. Keningnya membentur dada bidang yang melekat ke kaus abu-abu—agak gelap akibat keringat, menarik napas untuk memulihkan keterkejutan—kaget karena meski terpolusi bau keringat masih ada polusi wangi maskulin menyegarkan, dirasakannya ada tangan menyentuh bahunya—menahan laju dimagnet gaya gravitasi.

Hendak berterimakasih dan minta maaf, Furihata mendongak.

"Katakan sesuatu kalau kau ada di depan pintu."

Suaranya lebih halus ketimbang gaung ring yang diperawani tembakan bola basket. Terlalu dekat, Furihata tergugu.

"Maaf. A-a-aku—"

Akashi Seijuurou memandang seseorang yang rasanya pernah ia lihat, tersenyum tipis.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mungkin yang membuka pintu ingat, tapi sesungguhnya ia tak tahu siapa sebenarnya entitas di hadapannya.

**.**

**#~**~#**

**Dedicated for Ahokitsune Mini Fanfiction Challenge**

**.**

**Meiseki Yume**

**(_Lucid Dream_)**

**.**

_**By**_** : Light of Leviathan **

**#~**~#**

.

Dalam cerai-berai detik dan tiga kali tiupan peluit dari dalam gim—

"AAARGGHHH!"

**_Bruk.  
_**

Horror.

Furihata jatuh terduduk. Ia horror menatapi yang membuka pintu. Dan entah pemuda itu terlalu pengecut atau berani dengan cara yang unik—jika terlalu ofensif disebut aneh, ia seakan merayap ala kura-kura ninja di pinggir dinding tebing, melewati celah antara Akashi dan spasi pintu gim, melampaui pemuda bersurai magenta yang masih berdiri di sentral pintu—dan mengabaikan atensi yang tertuju padanya.

Menyerahkan bungkusan bekal pada pelatih mereka, hendak kabur lagi dengan cara seperti tadi, bila saja Kuroko dan Kagami tidak menyapanya, dan Hyuuga tak datang mengacak gemas rambutnya.

Pemuda itu adalah teman setim Kuroko dan Kagami. Dia menyungging cengiran yang tak selaras dengan tremor tektonik sepenjuru tubuhnya. Sesekali mencuri pandang pada setiap personil Vorpal Sword, dan meringis malu—merasa rendah diri.

Akashi tahu dia adalah yang terakhir dilayangkan lirikan, tak memedulikan hal sepele tersebut—meski ia risih karena disembur jeritan histeris tanpa sebab, ia lanjut bertapak menuju ke toilet karena itulah yang diinginkannya usai Kagetora memberikan izin untuk beristirahat.

"KAGETORA-_SAN_! MURASAKIBARACCHI!"

Kise berteriak panik bahwa pelatih mereka pingsan dengan mulut berbusa setelah penuh kebahagiaan—atau kenorakan karena berbesar kepala—begitu tahu bahwa itu buatan putrinya tercinta, dan menjerit histeris lagi ketika Murasakibara pingsan sesudah mencicipi makanan yang menguarkan harum toksikal.

"Oi, Furihata, kau meracuni mereka, hah?"

"A-aku ti-tidak—! Ma-maksudku i-itu dari Ai-Ai—"

"Hahahaha! _Ai-ai-ai-ashiteru_, maksudmu? Jangan bicara terlalu cepat. Hei, Shin-chan, coba periksa Kagetora-_san_ dan Murasakibara-_kun_."

"Heh, Chihuahua, yang kauberikan barusan mirip bencana buatan Satsuki. GWAGGHH!"

"Dia punya nama, namanya Furihata-_kun_, dan masakanku bukan bencana Dai-_chan_!"

Aomine tak dapat mengelak dari kecepatan halilintar tendangan Momoi yang menyepak tulang kering kakinya. Ia tumbang, mengumpat marah, bertengkar dengan manajer tim mereka.

Midorima mengomeli Kise yang berteriak pada anggota Seirin untuk melakukan sesuatu—karena keempat pemuda tersebut memasang tampang bersalah dan tampaknya tahu venom macam apa yang diekstrasi ke _obentou_, ia bergegas mendiagnosa kondisi pelatih dan Murasakibara sesuai permintaan wTakao.

"Keracunan."

"Shin-_chan_, serius sedikit! Sekali pandang semua orang juga tahu."

"Aku serius, _nanodayo_!"

"Wakamatsu, coba kaucarikan obat anti cacingan di kotak P3K!"

"PANGGIL AKU WAKAMATSU-_SENPAI_, _AHOMINE_! HORMATI SENIORMU! Dan tidak ada obat anti cacing di kotak P3K, Sialan!"

Akashi kembali dari kamar mandi. Mereka kini mengerubungi Kagetora dan Murasakibara yang wajahnya kini berganti-ganti sewarna rambut warna-warni satu tim. Hanya seorang yang bergerak membungkus lagi kotak bekal pembawa musibah itu, berlari terbirit-birit, pakem mengerem langkah ketika menyadari Akashi berdiri di hadapannya.

"Mereka kejang-kejang. Lakukan sesuatu, Midorima!"

"Kaupikir aku ini dokter, Kagami? Momoi, suruh Aomine membawa benda busuknya ke mari, _nanodayo_."

"Bagaimana kalau kaus Aominecchi yang membaui ruang loker? Atau sepatunya saja, Midorimacchi?"

"Ini sarung tangan plastik dari Momoi-_san_, Kagami-_kun_. Ambil kaus Aomine-_kun_ yang ada di lokernya."

"HEE?! Kau mau aku membantu mengambil kaus busuk Aomine, Kuroko?!"

"Dai-_chan_, jangan menyusahkan, cepat buka sepatumu dan berikan! Ini demi Kagetora-_san_ dan Mukkun."

Akashi menelisik fitur asing dalam gim ini. Bergetar ketakutan, mundur dua langkah, mendekap kotak bekal itu—pembawa musibah tersebut adalah kutukan yang harus dienyahkan dari muka bumi demi kelangsungan hidup umat manusia.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Akashi tenang.

Tak perlu _emperor eyes_ untuk menotis tensi yang melingkupi pemuda di hadapannya. Ia terlihat takut, sekaligus terkejut. Mungkin karena Akashi bertanya dengan kasual tanpa intimidasi seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Lumrahilah, saat itu dan sekarang begitu banyak perubahan yang terjadi.

"Ka-Kagetora_-san_ … pingsan." Furihata mengerling ke belakangnya. "Mu-Murasakibara juga," imbuhnya, "—ka-karena makan bekal buatan A-Aida _Kantoku_." Ia menatap Akashi sekilas, membanting pandang ke samping. "Ka-kata Midorima, se-sepertinya keracunan."

Penjelasan terlalu cepat—absurd nan koherensif. Tapi Akashi bisa sedikit memahami penjelasan barusan.

Furihata menengok ke belakang—berniat menghindari bertatapan dengan Akashi, lantas menemukan gerombolan itu hendak mendekatkan sepatu Aomine yang dijarah paksa dari empunya untuk merangsang impuls indera penciuman Kagetora dan Murasakibara agar keduanya segera siuman.

"KEMBALIKAN SEPATUKU, BRENGSEK!"

"CEPAT LAKUKAN, MIDORIMACCHI!"

"BERHENTI BERONTAK, AHOMINE!"

"Tenanglah, Aomine-_kun_. Kau menyulitkanku, Kagami-_kun_, dan Kise-_kun_ untuk menahanmu."

"KAU MENIKMATI SEMUA INI, 'KAN, TETSU/KUROKO(-CCHI)?!"

Akashi menghela napas pendek. Untuk tim dadakan yang hanya punya kurang dari tujuh hari dalam genggaman untuk mengimprovisasi kemampuan serta mengeksplorasi diri, mereka dilena santai karena masih berlaku kekanakan seperti ini.

"Pe-percuma saja. Itu malah memperlama pingsan mereka."

Akashi menggulir lagi pandangan pada sosok yang antara berkeringat deras karena tak percaya dengan tingkah teman-teman setimnya kini, juga khawatir pada nasib Kagetora dan Murasakibara.

"Apa yang harus dilakukan kalau begitu?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dengan tenang membuat Furihata berjengit lagi. Tak terbiasa dengan Akashi—dan masih tak menyangka bisa berbicara normal dengan emperor peneror horror.

"Biarkan sa-saja. Efek makanan Aida _Kantoku_ a-akan hi-hilang sendiri. "

"Berapa lama?"

"A-a-aku … maaf," lirih Furihata penuh sesal, "aku tidak tahu."

Akashi berjalan mendekati teman-temannya melewati Furihata yang kilat menyingkir dari direksi kapten tim. Menaungi mereka yang bergulat teriring sengitnya debat, Akashi menegur.

"Jangan lakukan apapun."

Furihata menatap horror sang emperor, merinding ngeri—kendati nada perintah itu tidak dialamatkan padanya tapi hempasan ancaman turut menindas mentalnya. Butir-butir air bening bersembulan di kening.

Astaga, satu perintah mengontersemua anarki yang sedang berlangsung—sekaligus membuat yang lainnya menoleh pada sumber suara pemicu kesenyapan ruangan.

Entah mana yang lebih mengerikan, Akashi dan sisi _emperor_ absolut, atau Akashi yang tersenyum ramah dan baik hati pada semuanya. Keduanya seperti permen kapas—gulali, seringan imaji tak berarti. Ketika atensi pada dirinya tak termosi, Furihata menyelinap pergi

"Kita tunggu saja sampai Kagetora-_san_ dan Murasakibara siuman. Jika sampai satu jam lagi mereka tidak juga siuman, lebih baik kita bawa ke rumah sakit."

Grasa-grusu kerusuhan mereda, Akashi lantas menoleh ke belakang untuk berterimakasih pada pemain basket Seirin tersebut.

Furihata sudah tidak ada.

.

#~**~#

.

Waktu latihan mereka diperpanjang karena pelatih lama siuman. Tak ada yang mengajukan protes, mengingat motivasi mereka teguh untuk membantai tim yang arogansinya mengalahkan puncak Everest.

Akashi tak berniat yang lain makin segan dengannya karena status keluarga—mengingat ayahnya adalah entitas yang paling influensif dalam ranah Ekonomi di Jepang. Diantar-jemput dengan mobil membuat yang lain sungkan, atau mereka akan menyindirnya sebagai tuan muda yang tak independen.

Karena itulah ia berjalan bersama yang lain menyusuri perkotaan, berpisah dari mereka di lampu merah, dan mencari tempat untuk menunggu jemputannya—semata agar ayahnya tak menindaskan fundamental strata sosial padanya karena memilih menumpang transportasi publik.

Usai mengirimkan pesan singkat dan lokasi tempatnya berada pada _butler-_nya, Akashi memutuskan untuk naik ke jembatan penyebrangan. Bulan sabit menggelayut di langit. Malam tak benderang meski relief wajah bumi bercahaya, silau meredup pandangan.

Di atas jembatan sepi—tak ada yang berlalu-lalang. Semarak metropolitan kala malam terlihat dari atas, ada sepasang muda-mudi di sentral kedua sisi penghubung jalan tersebut.

_Kiss. _

Sepasang mata magenta menyeruak halus, sehalus kecupan yang dibubuhkan gadis itu pada pemuda yang memunggunginya. Gadis tersebut melirih, malam menyembunyikan senyum sendunya, riuh-rendah kota meredam langkahnya, berlari kecil ke arah berseberangan dari direksi Akashi menaiki tangga.

Pemuda yang dikecup pipinya masih tergeming. Pencahayaan sephia menyebabkan Akashi baru tahu siapa sesungguhnya seseorang itu tepat ketika pemuda itu berbalik dan sinar lampu mobil-mobi yang berlalu-lalang di bawah beton membias wajahnya.

Furihata Kouki tengah memegang pipi. Matanya seperti pinus mungil dirintik embun yang lantas berlari, sekali tapi kencang menuruni pipi—ada saputan _lipgloss _tipis di sana.

Akashi tak pernah ada dalam situasi laiknya yang terjadi sekarang. Haruskah ia menyapa tenang mengabaikan—berpura-pura tak ada yang terjadi? Meminta maaf karena tak sengaja memergoki? Mungkinkah harus merealisasi opsi langsung berbalik pergi dan cari tempat lain untuk menanti?

Semua intensi Akashi terpugar, berlayar dalam salakan klakson mobil dan semburat sedih yang terang dalam remang.

Mengatup bibir, Akashi melangkah mendekat. Angin menghantar bau knalpot menyemilir keduanya, Furihata melirik pada mobil-mobil yang berlari dalam kecepatan konstan serta undangan atraktif untuk menghantam aspal.

Akashi maju menghampirinya.

Keduanya bertatapan.

Furihata mencelos menyadari Akashi menyaksikan semua yang terjadi barusan. Bibirnya terbuka-tertutup, pita suara tersumpal keengganan menceritakan kejadian tadi. Tapi akhirnya ia paham, Akashi tak menuntut penjelasan dari matanya yang melembut dan diamnya—yang menekuk lengan di pembatas jalan untuk memandangi rekahan kehidupan malam.

Pemuda yang ditinggalkan pengecupnya terbalur sembilu. Lantas menuruti jejak pemuda yang barusan ditinggalkannya tanpa pamit formalitas—sekalipun kaku, lengannya ia jadikan bantalan untuk merembaskan basah di matanya pada fabrik gakuran hitamnya.

Akashi tak ingat ia tengah menunggu, hanya memikirkan kenyataan; derum diesel transportasi motorik lebih memekak telinga daripada apapun vokal lara Furihata yang terkedap lengan dan terbuang ke jalanan.

Sikut mereka bersentuhan di atas pagar pembatas jembatan.

.

#~**~#

.

Furihata menimang-nimang haruskah ia memusnahkan bencana pembawa derita yang lagi-lagi dititipkan Aida Riko untuk ayahnya tercinta, atau tetap memberikannya karena Kagetora adalah ayah suicidal yang terlalu cinta putrinya.

Bukan hanya _bento _yang jadi sasak pemberat tangannya tak kunjung mendorong pintu terbuka.

_**Kriet.**_

Furihata mulas—pikirannya nyalang memulas sekian opsi, seperti bergegas lari, hantaman kenangan semalam menggodam harga diri lelakinya. Kedua sudut bibir yang meliuk tipis ke arah matahari menghentak ulu hati.

Akashi menatapnya Furihata yang tak kunjung bicara, ada bungkusan (bencana) dalam genggaman, gemetar—dan alis mata yang bertemu ceruk lekuk matanya memapar ketakutan, Akashi mundur selangkah, tenang menepi—gestur agar Furihata dapat masuk ke gim.

Furihata melangkah masuk. Digugut ragu mengerling Akashi, telunjuk kanan tersimpan di bibir. Mata berpupil mungil mengemukakan retakan, Akashi paham dan menggeleng perlahan lalu keluar ruangan.

Yang baru masuk gimnastik meremas kain pembungkus bentou di tangan, denyar menggelegar dada. Isyarat Akashi sampai kepadanya, kejadian kemarin adalah rahasia Furihata yang takkan diekspos sebait pun.

Kagam berseru riang yang mati jadi pekik horror melihat apa yang Furihata bawa. Kuroko menyapanya, senyum sang bayangan surut melihat apa yang Furihata sodorkan pada Kagetora. Hyuuga—terlambat—mendekatinya, raut sukacita melihat adik kelasnya itu wafat menjelma damprat pada Furihata karena bukan memusnahkan bekal buatan Aida Riko, malah memberikannya lagi pada ayahnya.

Momoi memakai papan jalannya untuk mengipasi sang pelatih, memandang cemas pria paruh baya yang mulutnya kini berbuih.

Kise panik. "Kenapa ini mesti terjadi lagi?!"

Takao terbahak-bahak geli, mencengkeram perut yang nyeri. Kehabisan kata untuk mendeskripsi histeria di sekitanyar.

Wakamatsu menahan Murasakibara yang hampir memakan sisa _bentou_ sialan itu lagi, mengomelinya bahwa mereka tak butuh satu orang lagi jadi korban kebiadaban efek masakan enigmatis hasil karya Aida Riko.

Aomine tanpa disuruh dua kali menyambar bukti kriminal tersebut, tidak berbelas kasih membuangnya ke tong sampah.

Midorima menitah mereka untuk menidurkan Kagetora di bangku panjang pojok ruangan, kontinu mengeksekusi daftar latihan mereka lagi—waktu tak banyak tersisa.

Semua bahu-membahu menggendong sang pelatih, Momoi tinggal di sisinya untuk mengurus Kagetora. Hyuga menyuruh Furihata menggantikan Momoi untuk mengawasi kedisiplinan latihan mereka—yang hampir ia tolak bila saja Momoi tidak menjejalkan papan-jalannya dan rinci menjelaskan sisa latihan tim Vorpal Sword hari itu.

Akashi kembali masuk gim, selesai menghubungi _butler_ kepercayaan ayahnya untuk tak menjemputnya selama sisa hari ke depan. Hal pertama yang mengejutkannya adalah Furihata tengah memegang papan jalan Momoi, meniup peluit, lalu berseru penuh semangat.

"_NICE DUNK_, KAGAMI!"

Ace tim Seirin terkekeh, menamparkan tangannya pada tangan Furihata yang terjulur padanya.

Furihata meniup peluit lagi. Giliran Takao unjuk aksi untuk memamerkan _shoot_ khasnya. _Partner_ Midorima itu mengibas poni hitamnya, tertawa tanpa dosa.

"Lihat! _Shoot_-ku barusan tidak membosankan dibandingkan dengan punya Shin-_chan_, 'kan?"

"BAKAO! _THREE-POINT SHOOT_ ITU ESENSIAL—"

Takao mencuekkan _partner_-nya yang hendak berceramah tentang betapa esensialnya tembakan tiga poin, malah bertukar _high-five_ ringan dengan Furihata.

"Permisi, Midorima-_kun_. Aku tahu_ three-point shoot_-mu sangat luar biasa—"

"—konyol, luar biasa tinggi dan akuratnya. Bwahahaha!"

"Bakao—"

"—bisakah kau menyingkir? Ini giliranku menunjukkan_ phantom shoot_."

"—Kuroko! Aku akan mengajarkan kalian semua bahwa tembakan tiga angka itu—"

_Clutch mode. _"Heh, anak kelas satu, yang bisa_ three-points_ bukan hanya kau."

"Apa maksudmu, _nanodayo_?!"

Furihata tertawa gugup, pelan mengibas tangan. "Su-sudahlah, sekarang giliran Kuroko."

Akashi menyelinap ke balik Murasakibara yang berada paling akhir di barisan. Dilihatnya Furihata meniup peluit setiap satu pemain berganti melakukan rotasi simulasi _shoot-rebound-pass_. Nalarnya kilat menganalisis situasi, Furihata diminta menggantikan Momoi karena Kagetora pingsan lagi menyantap bekal sialan. Tampaknya Furihata baik-baik saja—mengabaikan sisa kesembaban wajah dan kantung mata menghitam.

Sesekali Furihata tertawa. Matanya berbinar menatapi satu per satu pemain yang beraksi. Terpesona, decak kagum tiada henti.

"_Dream team." _

Matanya masih mengarah pada Murasakibara yang berputar layaknya tornado dan melakukan dunk ke ring—Thor's Hammer, bergumam demikian. Akashi mendengar bisikan Furihata.

Furihata mendesah, menyelipkan peluit ke bibir, mendongak—

_Prii—_

"Uhuk!" Furihata terbatuk. Siulan peluit terantuk.

Akashi tenang mengeksekusi _triple threat_. Luput mendapati Furihata terperangah karenanya. Lagi-lagi lirikan mereka bertemu, Furihata tak mengatakan apapun atau menjulurkan tangannya selain peluit pinjaman ditiup buru-buru, Akashi tak hirau egonya tersengat tajam—tetap tenang berlalu.

Latihan mengukuhkan fundamental basket selesai—tetap belum timbul _chemistry_ kooperatif antar-anggota, Furihata ringan mengucapkan _"otsukare"_ sembari membagi-bagikan botol minum dan handuk.

Furihata memerhatikan elegansi gerakan _perfect rhythm_ permainan Akashi yang tengah _one on one_ ringan dengan Midorima. Ia tersentak ketika Akashi yang tengah menyeka peluh, pandangan mereka beradu, dan Furihata menyerahkan botol serta handuk minum Akashi pada Kise—memberikan pada sang kapten, beralasan ingin mengecek kondisi Kagetora.

Midorima seorang yang menyadari kerjapan emas di rongga mata kiri kawannya.

_(Ini terjadi lantaran Akashi lagi-lagi mendengarkan perkataan Furihata.)_

.

#~**~#

.

Keesokan hari, Furihata datang lagi. Kali ini tidak sendiri, bersama kedua kawan sejawatnya.

Akashi sadar atensinya terpatri pada sesosok ordinari. Seseorang yang kini tertawa dengan kedua sahabatnya, menyoraki teman-teman mereka (dan sesekali anggota tim vorpal sword yang lain—entah kenapa luluh mendengar dukungan suportif ramai menggebu-gebu dari _bench-warmer _seperti mereka).

Furihata tahu bahwa Akashi tahu dia seorang saja yang diperlakukan berbeda. Dari caranya meregangkan tautan tatapan mereka, merentangkan jarak, membentangkan pertahanan untuk tak ekspresif kecuali takut dan ragu—lebih banyak lagi malu—dengan tidak memberikan bentuk afeksi sederhana serupa memberi minum atau handuk.

Akashi bukannya tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu, bukannya dia didera kelaparan bergelimang atensi, hanya saja cara Furihata menghindarinya itu mengerosi kesabarannya.

Ketika Kise melempar proposal untuk pertarungan ringan, beberapa menyahut menyetujui. Kagami, Kuroko, Kise, dan Hyuga satu tim. Takao memaksa Midorima untuk setim dengan Wakamatsu dan Aomine. Timpal empat-empat.

Murasakibara menolak mentah-mentah—sibuk mengudap camilan. Hyuga terjentik atensinya, ia menyeringai penuh kemenangan, mengumpankan Furihata untuk ikut dalam tim.

"Benarkah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kise cemas.

"Tenang saja." Hyuga menampar keras bahu Furihata yang berusaha menolak, meremas gemas bahu juniornya, senyum mengancam. "Kau bersedia jadi point-guard kami, 'kan, Furi?"

_"Ha—hai'!"_ Furihata pasrah.

"Hee … terus bagaimana dengan kita?" Aomine mengorek telinga,l mencibir pelan pada Murasakibara yang memandangnya keji—memperingatkan bahwa jam mengganjal perut tak bisa diganggu-gugat.

"Akashi, kau mau ikut?" tawar Midorima.

Akashi bergabung dengan tim dadakan tersebut. "Aku jadi kapten."

"Kalau bukan kau, siapa lagi—" Aomine tercekat. Ia menyadari Akashi yang tengah bicara (mencanang strategi bertanding) dengan mereka adalah Akashi yang sama seperti setahun lalu mereka pertama kali reuni setelah jadi alumni Teikoou.

Kedua tim selesai _cuddle_ dalam waktu bersamaan, lalu saling berhadapan.

Furihata menggigil begitu tahu sub-tim Vorpal Sword satu lagi diketuai Akashi. Dan_ point-guard _yang harus ia _marking_ adalah sang emperor. Andai tahu akan jadi begini, Furihata pasti telah lari.

_Tip-off._

Bola disabet oleh Kagami, _pass_ pada Kuroko yang hampir di-_intercept_ oleh Takao. Kuroko menggunakan misdireksi dan mengoper pada Kise. Sub-tim dengan tambalan pemain Furihata bertukar anggukan, Akashi memicingkan mata, kentara mereka punya rencana.

Benar saja, tim dipimpin oleh Hyuga itu melakukan _run-and-gun_ khas Seirin. Kise nyengir lebar, kecemasannya terkikis habis akrena pebasket yang dulu me-_marking_ Kasamatsu itu ternyata sudah mampu _run-and-gun_, bahkan _rute pass_-nya berpusat pada sang _point-guard_ dadakan.

Akashi berdecak pelan. Merepotkan. Operan bola berpola eratik yang asing baginya, mempenetrasi defensi timnya. Skor pertama direbut tim Hyuga yang menghanyutkan momentum pada tim mereka.

"Siapa sangka orang itu bahkan jadi tumpuan inti serangan tim Kise, haah?" gerung Takao yang menyeringai tersulut eksitasi.

"Kita konter_. _Jangan biarkan mereka mengendalikan momentum._"_ Akashi tenang merespons, mengangkat dua jari—_fast break_.

_Point-guard_ muda terbaik men-_dribble_ bola. Kagami membloknya untuk merebut bola darinya, _screen_ sia-sia Hyuuga—yang mencoba—mendistraksinya agar Kagami bisa menjegal bola dari tangan Akashi.

Kapten tim itu tak kewalahan, tangkas gerakannya memutari Hyuga tepat ketika Midorima maju me-_marking_ Kagami, dilemparkannya _long-pass_ dari_ half-court _pada Aomine yang berlari dengan kecepatan gila melampaui pertahanan 1-2-2 Seirin, hanya ada Kise seorang.

Skor kilat dicuri lagi oleh tim Aomine, momentum terpecah.

"Oke." Akashi mengapitkan ibu jari dengan telunjuknya. Timnya mengangguk memahami instruksi tersiratnya.

Kise berdecih risih. Menggumam maaf karena kebobolan skor. Kuroko tenang menanggapi tidak apa-apa, kini mereka di posisi ofensif lagi.

Furihata mendapatkan operan dari Kise. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, men-_dribble_ waspada—amat berhati-hati, posisi Akashi masih jauh darinya, ia mengangkat telunjuk kiri. "Sa-satu, kita rebut satu skor lagi!" Berarti tanda siratan instruksi normal untuk _mood-booster_ timnya, mereka harus balas agresi.

**_Biasa-biasa saja …_ **tapi Akashi tak lagi berperspektif _point-guard _itu murni ordinari.

Tepat ketika itu, tim Hyuuga terperanjat kaget. Akashi menyeringai melihat rekan-rekan setimnya gerak sigap. Semua dipojokkan dalam_ man-to-man marking_ teramat ketat.

Furihata teringat gerak jari Akashi tadi. Itu bukan _okay sign_ biasa. Dilihatnya _point-guard_ tim lawan itu bertukar lirikan antara Midorima dan Takao. Ia menggigit bibir, berpikir keras. Barulah sadar tatkala Wakamatsu buas menyongsongnya. Furihata memekik kaget, ia mengoper, hampir dijegal Aomine yang Kagami berbalik ketat me-_marking_-nya, beruntung ada Kuroko di sana menyelamatkan bola dengan mengubah _rute pass_ pada Hyuga.

Furihata gemetar, takut asumsinya keliru—menerka instruksi non-verbal Akashi pada teman-teman setimnya dan pola agresi yang dipakai, tak ada waktu berpikir lagi maka ia menjungkirbalikkan ibujari sebelah kiri. "Kise, ma-majulah bersama Kuroko!"

Mengikuti aba-aba sang _point-guard_—bukan seruan melainkan bahasa tubuhnya, Kise meloloskan diri dari marking, dan Kuroko menggunakan _vanishing drive_-nya. Keduanya menerobos pertahanan, padahal tidak ada bola, terkesan bodoh.

"Kapten!"

Hyuga yang sadar ia tidak akan bisa berhadapan dengan Akashi, mengoperkan bola pada Kagami yang memanggilnya.

Aomine beringas memblokade Kagami, aura insting liar mereka membanjur kuyup gim.

"KAGAMI, STOP!"

"Astaga, ini terjadi lagi," erang Kagami tak percaya. Ia menoleh pada Furihata yang kelimpungan berdiri—tak sadar benturan aura rival sengitnya dan Aomine itu menggerogoti nyali sang_ point-guard_.

"_Oc-chu-chu—"_ Furihata yang melebarkan telapak tangannya pada Kagami kaget ketika menerima operan kilat, _"—ke?" _

Sedetik fokus Akashi terpecah melihat Furihata mengerjapkan mata-mata seraya mencengkeram bola, kebingungannya, kepolosan yang menggelitik hatinya.

Kagami bersikeras me-_marking_ Aomine, saling bertukar sumpah-serapah. Aomine menghinanya karena tantangan _one on one_ dirijeksi, tapi Kagami lebih percaya pada Furihata—temannya itu pasti melihat sesuatu yang tak dilihatnya.

"Maju, Furi!" Kagami memunggungi Aomine, habis-habisan menahannya.

Akasi menyadari bahwa Furihata menotis meskipun Kagami mungkin lolos dari _marking_ Aomine, ia akan dikepung Midorima dan Takao. Andaikata Kagami bisa berkelit pun, tak bisa r_eturn-pass _pada Hyuga karena Aomine akan berbalik me_-marking_ dari belakang. Dan gerakan ibujari terbalik itu adalah pola 2-3; _reverse_.

Senyum maniak terbit. Emas berkilat, manik heterokromik bergelimang. Benarkah Furihata biasa-biasa saja? Orang itu bisa menebak _okay sign_ tadi adalah muslihat mengelabui, aslinya adalah pola _diamond_. Desain serangan untuk menjebak cahaya kebanggaan Seirin itu dengan _triple marking_.

Akashi melihat Furihata melesat, dirinya dihalangi Hyuuga, dan dikiranya Furihata mengoper random ke samping tanpa melihat—tapi tidak, ternyata Kuroko sudah ada untuk menikung _pass_-nya pada Kise yang_ off-mark_. Lagi-lagi skor direbut oleh tim Hyuga.

Furihata adalah _playmaker_ yang suportif, dan cukup impresif.

"YOSHAAA!"

Mereka jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan. Hyuga menepuk kepala juniornya, mengacak gemas rambutnya. Kagami, Kuroko, dan Kise (yang tak mau ketinggalan), gembira bertukar _high-five_ dengannya.

"Oi, Akashi—"

"Sabar, Aomine. Akashi masih mencicipi asinnya permukaan laut—" Takao melihat perubahan dalam diri Akashi, tengkuk meremang merasakan aura familiar menakutkan, "—ouh, sudah panas."

Akashi mendapatkan operan dari Wakamatsu yang melakukan _quick-restart._ "Shintarou."

Tak ada kode lagi, Midorima menginterupsi momen pencurian skor tim lawan mereka, melompat tinggi dan merilis _three-point shoot_. Melantakkan euforia tim lawan.

Sedetik berikutnya, hanya tim pimpinan Akashi yang melihat kapten mereka mengangkat kepalan tangan.

Anggotanya berseru, "_Osu_, Akashi!"

Ini pertama kalinya Furihata melihat langsung betapa tembakan tiga angka Midorima sungguh destruktif—pada kepercayaan diri dan harapan, melambung tinggi—eksklusif jadi pusat atensi, melesaki jaring-jaring ring dengan elegan. Impuls menoleh, ditemukannya Akashi menyeringai menantang, tangan masih terkepal.

"Sadisnya Midorimacchi pasti suruhan Akashicchi!" desis Kise sebal. "Berikan bola padaku, akan kubalas setimpal!"

"O-oke!" Furihata tak berpikir dua kali, dioperkannya bola pada Kise yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda _shoot_ Midorima.

Tak jadi. Kise terkesiap kaget ketika Aomine—dengan kegesitan tidak manusiawinya—tahu-tahu ada di hadapannya, mendistorsi konsentrasinya untuk melancarkan serangan balik. Pemuda dim itu berkomplot dengan Wakamatsu, merempuk pemain _perfect copy _itu habis-habisan, sadis menepis bola.

Benda oranye kecintaan mereka itu terlenting pada tangan yang terbuka menyambutnya, Akashi sigap menangkap.

"O-oi—apa-apaan ini?!" Hyuga yang pertama protes.

Furihata berkeringat dingin. Kesadarannya terpetik—baru klik, mereka dijebak situasi pelik. Tangan Akashi yang terkepal tadi serupa kurungan. Kekuatannya yang mengepal melambangkan keketatan._ Zone-press, man-to-man marking_—

_Point-guard_ dadakan itu merasakan indera pendengarannya menuli dari seruan khawatir kedua sahabatnya di bench. Takut jika analisisnya salah.

Akashi yang melengak angkuh, mata dwi warna, memfokuskan atensi hanya padanya seraya men-_dribble_ bola.

Tekanan mental tingkat tinggi bagi Furihata yang sadar dirinya lagi-lagi harus dijerat terror familiar, aura intimidatif yang menghancurkan sendi-sendi keberanian, meretakkan pilar determinasinya.

Mereka berpandangan. Pantulan bola basket bernyanyi sumbang seseantero gimnastik.

—**_isolation_**, Furihata gemetaran karena seringai Akashi mengafirmasi dugaannya. Benar-benar tak paham, _isolation_ biasanya diberlakukan untuk mengeksklusifkan adu kekuatan antar-Ace.

Furihata pesimistik—bahwa dirinya bisa menang _one on one_ dari Akashi, dia penakut, pengecut untuk mengenyahkan memoar semalam, mungkin membiarkan Akashi menggandakan skor timnya terlihat seperti opsi lebih baik daripada mereka saling berhadapan seperti ini.

Akashi sendiri yakin dirinya tidak salah membaca persona Furihata yang terjungkat-jungkit, berjumpalitan mencari solusi kegentingan situasi. Tapi yang terjadi berikutnya, merasa dejavu menemukan kelibatan mantapnya tekad yang bercahaya solid di mata kolong langit itu, Akashi tersenyum tipis.

Secercah cahaya di sana kendati paham tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Furihata menolak untuk tak berdaya. Lengannya gemetar, terentang defensif. Rahangnya mengeraskan keteguhannya untuk maju menghalangi langkah lawannya.

Personaliti bokushi yang angkuh mengemukakan ketidaksukaan pada seseorang yang kurang ajar berpandangan dengannya padahal statusnya bukan siapa-siapa dalam hidupnya. Tapi bahkan sisi bokushi-nya itu rehat sejenak karena menelisik ulang paradigmanya, mempertanyakan benarkah keberanian Furihata tak memercik friksi afeksi di lubuk hati.

Akashi menggunakan _ankle-break_, dalam _twist_ untuk menggoyahkan pivot itu tak sengaja pucuk hidung mereka bersentuhan, Furihata seketika jatuh terduduk. Dan sang _emperor_ menembakkan bola.

—saat itu pun, mata kedua pemuda itu masih saling bersinggungan.

"_NICEEE,_ AKASHIII!" Kali ini sorai terburai mengelu-elukan Akashi terbumbung hingga langit-langit gim.

_PRIIIIT!_

"WOY, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" Tiba-tiba peluit berbunyi, Kagetora sudah siuman—ternyata efek _bentou_ kali ini tak sebegitu berbahaya. Galak mengomeli mereka untuk memanfaatkan waktu istirahat dengan benar, bukannya malah buang-buang energi tanpa efisiensi dengan latihan.

Aomine berdalih pertandingan mereka untuk menurunkan ketegangan melawan Jabberwock beberapa hari nanti. Hampir semua menyahut setuju. Kagetora menggeleng keras, menyuruh mereka berhenti untuk benar-benar istirahat—pendinginan.

Akashi tak mengacuhkan keramaian perdebatan yang mekar kembali dalam gim, mendekat pada Furihata yang bergetar seluruh tubuh bermandikan peluh—padahal permainan mereka belum mencapai satu _quarter_.

"Terintimidasi."

Furihata merinding menyadari kehadiran Akashi. Kepalanya tertunduk.

Sisi bokushi biasanya akan menuntut absolut, seseorang harus menundukkan kepala pada Akashi Seijuurou—orang yang bukan pion atau budak mereka, terlebih orang yang melawan sang_ emperor_. Atau tubuh mereka akan bergerak memaksa orang itu untuk menundukkan kepala.

Tapi Furihata telah melakukannya tanpa perlu dikecam.

"Mata memang penting untuk mengintimidasi lawan, tapi kau juga harus menyadari jika tatapan mata lawanmu mengintimidasi, maka hindarilah kontak mata. Lebih baik kau fokus pada bola saja."

Suara halus itu.

"Jika kau tetap nekat menatap musuhmu, setidaknya jangan tunjukkan kau terintimidasi olehnya."

Furihata ternganga tak percaya. Akashi mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Kau banyak perkembangan."

Furihata melongo bodoh, gemuruh jantungnya yang mendobrak tulang rusuk kini menyakitkan. Napas ditarik dari celah gigi, dihela desah lelah. "Ti-tidak juga," gumamnya pelan.

Tangan mereka bersambut.

"Pertandingan tadi menyenangkan."

Pandangan mata merah brillian melembut. Dan senyum tipis Akashi memekatkan panas di wajah Furihata—yang bukan hanya karena kelelahan akibat pertarungan tadi.

"Terima … ka-kasih." Nadanya tulus, mengharu-biru. "—u-untuk saranmu juga."

Furihata menyadari tangan mereka terlalu lama bertautan. Tangan Akashi juga kapalan, ruas-ruas jari jelas dan agak telapaknya kasar khas lelaki. Meresonansi kehangatan yang membuatnya gentar.

"Kalau kau butuh saran, silakan tanya padaku," sahut pemain yang lebih veteran tenang.

Dalam genggaman tangan mereka berkehangatan menyesatkan—semu menakutkan, dan segala dalam diri Akashi (terutama matanya yang memikat) menguar ekspetasi, Furihata takut perasaan lain terbit di ufuk Timur hatinya yang baru tenggelam dalam ufuk senja kepedihan.

.

#~**~#

.

Mereka terlalu bebal, pikir Kuroko yang observan tentang teman-temannya, hari-hari berikutnya menyadari Furihata lagi-lagi datang dan timbal-balik tingkah Akashi yang anomali.

Furihata yang awalnya menghindar, kini menghadapi Akashi. Menyerahkan botol minum dan handuk duluan untuk sang kapten, kalor menguat tertera di wajahnya, pendar matanya ketika Akashi mengajarinya bermain basket, nada bicaranya yang antusias, tak frekuentif terbata lagi, dan senyum yang berbeda.

Akashi tak pernah _skinship_ frontal dengan yang lain, tapi gesturnya halus mengacak kepala coklat itu, apresiatif sesepele apapun untuk yang Furihata lakukan baginya, repetitif melirik gim di jam-jam tertentu—dan helaan lega ketika Furihata datang, akan berpura-pura bergeming—menggoda dingin Furihata untuk bersorak (hanya) untuknya, senyum gelinya pada Furihata yang terkadang kikuk nan canggung—menggemaskan.

Acapkali Furihata membantu pekerjaan manajer dan asistennya, terkadang bantu mengawasi latihan, sekali waktu serius mengobservasi Jabberwock dengan kedua manajer—kalau sudah begini Akashi akan mengetuk-ngetuk bahunya dan Furihata hanya bergumam, tak paham Akashi menuntut atensinya. Ketulusannya menyoraki aksi Akashi—dan ketidakmengertiannya pada ekspresi apresiasi Akashi saat itu. Beberapa kali dibuli-canda yang lain untuk ikut bermain bersama mereka—karena menggemaskan melihat reaksi Furihata yang ketakutan terintimidasi, seringkali bersorak kegirangan mengagumi tim Vorpal Sword—menghangatkan atmosfer gim.

Dan terutama, cara mata mereka saling memandang. Sama.

Kuroko mengulum senyum.

.

#~**~#

.

Hari terakhir latihan.

Furihata berpamitan untuk pulang duluan, begitu pun Akashi.

Kuroko ringan membelokkan semuanya ke Maji Burger sebelum yang lain melancarkan aksi protes. Dalam iring-iringan tim barunya, Kuroko menoleh ke belakang. Dua orang itu berjalan beriringan.

Tak satu kata pun tersuara sampai mereka menjejak jembatan sekian hari lalu mereka bertemu.

Furihata menenggak saliva, penghujung jari-jemarinya memutih, meraba permukaan kasar pagar yang menjaga tak menghantam punggung atap mobil yang meluber bersama deru angin.

"Kenapa waktu hari pertama kau datang ke gim … tiba-tiba sudah tidak ada?" Akashi yang memulai percakapan, tenang bertanya.

"…e-err, aku … sudah tidak ada urusan di sana."

"Bukan karena ketakutan padaku?"

"…i-itu juga." Furihata takut-takut melirik Akashi yang menatapnya penasaran—tak merendahkan atau geli menghina. "Ma-maksudku, waktu kita dulu pertama bertemu, dan sekarang … berbeda jauh."

Akashi bergumam menyetujui. Matanya menyitiri dengkuran hiruk-pikuk metropolitan di malam hari. "Maafkan aku."

"A-aku yang minta maaf karena me-menjauhimu … meragukanmu." Furihata menyesal, terlebih ketika lirikan lunak Akashi menyiratkan pemahaman. Ia mendesah pelan, mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Kau me-melihat yang terjadi te-tempo hari?"

Akashi mengerlingnya, mengangguk. Tekukan lengan mereka bersua lagi.

"Dulu a-aku masuk tim basket karena punya mimpi konyol."

"Mimpi apa?"

"Ingin punya pacar," ringis miris, "gadis yang kusuka bilang mau pacaran denganku jika aku jadi nomor satu di suatu bidang."

"Kau memilih basket."

"U-uhm."

Senyum Akashi mengendur. "Timmu sudah jadi nomor satu. Berarti—"

"—be-benar, ta-tapi aku tidak pacaran dengannnya," klarifikasi Furihata panik. "Sesuai janjinya yang ia dan aku tepati, kami kencan."

Helaan napas.

"Tapi se-selama bersamanya aku menyadari … aku jadi lebih menyukai basket, dan hanya ingin bersama teman-teman setimku, mewujudkan target baru.

"Dia … ke-kecewa. Dia pikir aku melakukan itu untuknya, demi dirinya, aku juga berpikir begitu … tapi ternyata tidak … hanya jadi benchwarmer saja dan diturunkan ke lapangan sebentar untuk bermain, aku sangat senang. Kebahagiaan itu membuatku … ukh, melupakannya."

"Kau bilang padanya semua itu?" Kerlingan samar mengulik Furihata.

"Aku … ha-hanya jujur padanya," sanggah Furihata lelah, "ma-maksudku, selama ini dia menungguku, tapi aku malah berlaku seperti ini padanya. Dia tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Jadi aku minta maaf karena perasaanku tidak sama lagi, dan bukan menamparku atau apa … dia malah tersenyum bilang tidak apa-apa."

Gegap-gempita klakson kencang truk bersahutan.

"Aku kejam, ya?" Desau parau dalam suaranya menggerakkan tangan Akashi untuk mengusap punggungnya, mengelus ubun-ubun Furihata perlahan.

Furihata berjengit, sentuhan Akashi mengirimkan sensasi elektris menggetarkan tulang punggungnya.

"Akan lebih kejam lagi," tutur Akashi berhati-hati, "jika kau membiarkannya saja dan tidak jujur padanya." Ia berujar jujur, "sebenarnya, aku tidak punya banyak pengalaman tentang percintaan, jadi aku tidak bisa menilai tindakanmu benar atau tidak."

Redupan mata itu menyilaukan dipercik cahaya kota. "Bo-bohong. Masa kau sama se-sekali—"

"Sungguh." Akashi menghunjam keseriusan melalui bersitatap mereka. "Sejujurnya, bukannya tidak sering aku menerima ungkapan cinta, tapi tak satu pun kuterima sampai saat ini. Karena aku tidak tertarik. Gadis-gadis itu menangis patah hati ... tidakkah aku lebih kejam dibandingkan kau?"

"Ti-tidak ... kau hanya jujur." Gelengan perlahan.

"Kejujuran itu menyakitkan, kenyataannya yang kejam." Akashi memilin cuatan rambut coklat dikibas angin. "Bukankah begitu?"

"E-eh ... uhm, ku-kurasa begitu." Furihata pening dengan kesungguhan brillian di mata magenta Akashi. Ia mengigigt bibir—tak tahu harus merespons apa, tak tahu kenapa Akashi kini memicing menatapnya. Sentuhannya menentramkan, mendebarkan.

"Hei." Akashi mengilas balik. "Waktu itu aku dengar kau bilang tentang _Dream Team_."

Romannya mencerah, sedikit lega Akashi mengganti topik suram sebelumnya. "O-oh. Tim Vorpal Sword seperti tim impian."

"Benarkah?" Akashi menemukan helaian rambut coklat itu lebih halus dari kelihatannya, berantakan diacak angin dan tangan-tangan yang gemas menyentuhnya.

"Te-tentu! Ra-rasanya menyenangkan melihat kalian jadi satu tim." Furihata kini berseri. "Ka-kalian sangat hebat … si-siapapun pasti merasa senang bisa bermain basket bersama ka-kalian. A-aku merasakannya saat bermain bersama kalian tempo hari lalu!" jawabnyanya. Dia menggaruk pipi salah tingkah, merasa rendah diri lagi. "Wa-walau aku tidak pa-pantas bermain bersama kalian…"

Akashi melangkah lebih dekat, memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menatapi Furihata—yang tak mengerti Akashi mensyukuri tudung sendu telah disibakkannya dari pebasket ordinari tersebut. Furihata lebih pantas dengan ekspresi bahagia tulus seperti ini. Memandangnya lekat.

"Ini bukan soal pantas atau tidaknya kau bermain bersama kami. Tapi, perasaan yang kaurasakan itulah yang terpenting."

Furihata terbelalak, jantung berdegup gugup menyadari kedekatan mereka. "Me-melihat kalian beberapa hari ini … a-aku percaya kalian pasti menang melawan Jabberwock, seperti a-aku merasa a-aku pun bisa menggapai mimpiku." Dan ia meniup pelan poninya, berterbangan—mengintip bulan dari serakannya.

"Apa mimpimu?" Akashi bertanya tenang.

Furihata tercekat tatkala jari-jemari Akashi tak merapikan anakan rambutnya, malah menyingkapnya, dan ia sadar benar penghujung jari-jari itu menelusuri fitur biasa-biasa saja wajahnya.

"E-err … saat ini mimpiku hanya be-bermain dengan tim basket Seirin, ja-jadi _starter_ di banyak pertandingan, dan—"

Bagi Furihata, sentuhan afektif Akashi seperti mimpi yang melumuri pipinya dengan warna anomali.

"—u-ukh, sisanya memalukan."

Tawa halus mengangkasa. "Aku juga punya mimpi."

Furihata bergetar ketika tangan Akashi turun ke dagunya, punggung telunjuk membelai lamat di sana. "Mi-mimpi apa?

"Menguasai dunia."

"HE-HEEEE?!"

Furihata gemetar ketika ibujari kini membelai garis bibir bawahnya.

"Sssh. Aku bercanda."

"Akan kuceritakan kalau kau menceritakan seluruh mimpimu."

"I-itu rahasiaku—!"

"Jadikan ini rahasia kita berdua. Kau juga harus memberikan hadiah untuk kemenangan absolut kami besok."

"Ma-mana bisa—"

"Bagaimana kalau kauberitahukan rahasiamu setelah Vorpal Sword menang dari Jabberwock?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu? I-itu memalukan. Ta-tapi kau bahkan tidak memberitahukanku sedikitpun tentang mimpimu—"

_Kiss. _

Kata-kata mati dalam kecupan ringan yang meremaja, agak kekanakan di jenjang usia mereka.

Furihata syok. Tatapan mereka mengunci, berkilau terpercik lampu solar surya di jembatan, menyercah rahasia.

Akashi merengkuh Furihata, memiringkan kepalanya untuk memonopoli habis bibir yang dingin dicumbu angin malam, lidah bergulir menjilat garis bibir, dan memuaikannya dalam lumatan lembut menyiksa yang membuat Furihata meremas baju di bagian punggungnya.

Furihata meraup pelan bibir jahat yang mengklaim dirinya, melenguh tatkala gerigi rapi menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, dan ia menggigil disengat sensasi elektris aksi Akashi itu. Dilihatnya Akashi tersenyum menciumnya, melambatkan tempo, dan Furihata makin merasa ia terdampar di mimpi.

Jembatan itu sunyi, meski dinamika kota Tokyo yang melingkupinya konstan berlari mengejar mimpi-mimpi dalam kompetisi tak bermula dari garis _start_, tak sesederhana berakhir di garis _finish_.

"Datanglah ke pertandingan, aku ingin kau mendukungku, dan lihat aku—kami, akan berjuang untuk menang." Itulah yang Akashi bisikkan kemudian, di sela sengalnya.

Furihata memanas parasnya, terengah. Matanya mengelibatkan dugaan, ragu yang membayang, tanya yang tak terucap, "A-Akashi…"

"Ini kesungguhanku—" Akashi tersenyum tipis, matanya berpendar ekspetatif. "—sebenarnya aku ingin kau besok datang hanya untukku."

Jika satu ciuman dari Furihata Kouki adalah secarik mimpi, maka apakah mimpi utuh Akashi Seijuurou yang sebenarnya?

Tak ada kata-kata terhela selain ciuman lagi yang menjawab tanya.

(Hanya untuk saat ini, sudah cukup; satu ciuman dari larikan mimpi-mimpi.)

.

_._

_**I'm here**_

_**The closest I can be by your side**_

_**And that's just fine for now**_

_**.**_

_**One day you'll tell me gently **_

_**Tell me the rest of your dreams**_

**.**

**Reason – Yuzu**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Glosarium**

**Meiseki Yume/Lucid Dream: Mimpi sadar. Adalah sebuah mimpi ketika seseorang sadar bahwa ia sedang bermimpi. Secara harfiah, mimpi sadar yaitu kondisi ketika si pemimpi mampu berpartisipasi aktif dalam mengubah pengalaman imajinasi dalam dunia mimpinya sesuai kehendaknya hingga terasa nyata dan jelas. **

**Interpretasi dalam fic ini: ketika Akashi bermimpi mendapatkan Furihata utuh jadi miliknya dan Furihata bermimpi pyua—tersisip pula tentang Akashi. **

**Triple Threat: Tiga pergerakan paling mendasar dalam basket yaitu shooting, passing, dan dribbling. **

**Fast-break: restart kilat, transisi dari offense ke defense, gerakan membawa bola secepatnya ke daerah lapangan lawan setelah (usai lawan mencetak skor di ring) untuk melakukan shooting yang memiliki persentase keberhasilan yang tinggi, dengan tidak memberikan kesempatan kepada lawan untuk mempersiapkan set defense. **

**Intercept: mencuri bola dari lawan dengan cara memotong passing lawan; memotong jalan bola yang tengah dioperkan**

**Reverse (pola 2-3): pola pertahanan dalam basket yang diperlukan terhadap penyerangan satu lawan satu. Dibutuhkan kemahiran intercept, me-marking, dan kelincahan dibutuhkan dalam pola penyerangan ini. **

**Diamond (1-3-1): Pola penyerangan terbaik untuk menghadapi pola pertahanan satu lawan satu atau man to man marking.**

**Zone press: pemain di-marking man to man satu per satu, bentuk pertahanan untuk mencegah bola berada di bagian tengah lapangan, dan memaksa lawan untuk memainkan bola di sideline. **

**Isolation: situasi yang sengaja dibuat oleh hampir keseluruhan pemain di lapangan untuk meleluasakan ace tim bertarung one on one. **

**.**

**.**

**Di tengah kegilaan acara nikahan adik sepupu, chaos RL, dan gegarara uhuk-LeChi-will-understand-what-I-mean (saya ini meski kelihatannya keep stay cool, energi emosi dialokasikan untuk berkarya aja agar nggak sia-sia), saya sempet-sempetnya nulis fic ini. **

**Jujur, saya kesulitan nulis fic ini karena dibatasi words-nya hanya 5k (plus 100 words aja). Ihiks. Antara interaksi tiap karakter, timeline yang berlangsung, harus menyesuaikan development feelings juga. Karena keterbatasan ini, maafkan saya jatah kemesraan AkaFuri jadi terlalu kilat (meski saya udah berusaha nge-slow-down pace fic ini untuk development characters dengan quota words), juga feels antar-chara jadi seeeer~ seeer~ gak kerasa. **

**Dan karena guidelines FFN melarang lirik asli dicantumkan, maka yang saya sisipkan adalah terjemahan saja. **

**Tapi, dengan segala keterbatasan kondisi saya, semoga Ahokitsune-san berkenan dengan fic terburu-buru ini (Words di sini 5k kurang sedikit 4,996 tanpa A/N dsb), LeChi-tachi juga seneng bacanya, dan kalau kalian masih butuh asupan lagi, silakan mampir ke fic-fic AkaFuri saya yang lain untuk cari asupan. Semoga kalian suka dan terhibur. :"D**

**.**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


End file.
